batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham's Sirens
Gotham's Sirens is a 2017 television series created by DC Comics, focusing primarily on three very different women with one goal - to survive and thrive in Gotham City, reputed for its corruption and poverty. Characters *'Harlee "Lee" Quinn' (née Dent) was a psychiatrist in Blüdhaven who moves to Gotham to see her twin brother, Harvey Dent. When Harvey is killed by Joker, Harlee gains a darker, split personality and seeks to avenge Harvey and get revenge on Joker. *'Pamela "Ivy" Isley' is an eco-warrior who ends up caught in a shoot-out between Goldstagg Industries and Maroni's gang and gets fatally shot. However, Pamela is resurrected when her body is dumped in Slaughter Swamp, and she realizes that she can control plant-life. *'Selina "Cat" Kyle' lives in squalor with her girlfriend, Harper Robinson, and resorts to stealing and burglary in order to simply afford the groceries. Selina earns a spot on Hellhound's most wanted list. ---- Season 1 *'Cyrus "Solomon" Goldstagg' is the CEO of Goldstagg Industries who carries out crimes under the alias Solomon. He is killed in a shoot-out with Maroni's gang, although Cyrus is resurrected when his corpse is dumped in Slaughter Swamp. Cyrus is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure his survival and wealth. *'Helen "Hellhound" Hundekampf' is a crime boss in Gotham and the only rival that Maroni genuinely fears. Her criminal territory spans across one quarter of Gotham, and she is known for being ruthless and sadistic. After getting on Hellhound's bad side, Selina finds herself being hunted by Hellhound and her savage thugs. *'Jason "Joker" Woodrue' was Pamela's room-mate who fell in love with her. When Pamela died, Jason threw himself off a cliff and into Slaughter Swamp where he died and was reborn as Joker, who is incredibly deranged. While sieging a restaurant, Joker kills Harvey Dent, prompting Harvey's sister Harlee to seek vengeance. *'Dr. Waylon Jones' is an archaeologist who goes on an expedition to Egypt where he discovers two totems of the ancient gods Sobek and Renenutet. However, upon studying the Sobek totem, he gradually becomes victim to a curse which severely deforms him and turns his skin grey and scaly. Jones, slowly losing his humanity, becomes desperate for a cure. *'Basil "Clayface" Karlo' is Waylon Jones's right-hand-man who has the ability to take the appearance of anyone. Clayface poses as Jones during public events to hide the fact that Jones has become a recluse in his home due to a disfiguring curse that he picked up from a Sobek totem on an expedition to Egypt. *'Julie "June Moon" Madison' is a thief who breaks into the Gotham City Museum and steals the Renenutet totem discovered by Dr. Waylon Jones, although the ancient powers encased by the totem infects Julie and takes control over her, turning her into a demonic enchantress who seeks ultimate power. *'Manuel "Mannie" Quinn' is Harlee's husband back in Blüdhaven. They become estranged when Harlee finds Mannie in bed with another woman, although in reality Mannie is a serial killer known as the Dollmaker who seduces girls before killing them and stuffing them, turning them into "dolls". Harlee is unaware of this truth, and assumes that Mannie is simply adulterous. *'Nora Fields' is a woman who works at the Gotham City Museum, who dates Bruce Wayne and is unknowingly the crush of Viktor Fries, who becomes infatuated with Nora. *'Bruce Wayne' is a billionaire playboy of Gotham, whose parents were fatally shot. Raised by his butler Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce becomes the vigilante known as Batman, dedicated to fighting the crime of Gotham. *'Dr. Viktor Fries' is a scientist working for Wayne Enterprises who becomes infatuated with Nora Fields and eventually grows to despise Bruce Wayne for dating her. *'Alfred Pennyworth' is Bruce Wayne's personal butler from England with a mysterious past. *'Salvatore "Sal" Maroni' is the mob boss of Gotham's criminal underworld with a heart of stone. *'Harvey "Two-Face" Dent' was Gotham's district attorney until his untimely death at the hands of Joker. *'Harper "Bluebird" Robinson' is Selina Kyle's girlfriend who disapproves of her thievery. Season 2 *'Oswald Cobblepot' is a Gotham socialite and second-wealthiest man in Gotham. He and his wife Kasasagi are members of the secret society known as the Court of Owls. *'Karasu Cobblepot' (née Kasasagi) is Oswald's wife who he met in Japan, who happens to be behind much of Oswald's malicious plans and behaviors. Kasasagi and Oswald are both members of the Court of Owls. *'Fay "Spellbinder" Moffit' is the leader of the Court of Owls, a secret crime society in Gotham City. She has hypnotic technology and captures children, hypnotizing them into gaining new identities and becoming unstoppable assassins known as Talons. In public perception, Fay is a philanthropist and CEO of JervisTech. *'Edwyn Jervis' is a worker at JervisTech, a technology company co-founded by Edwyn's father and Fay Moffit. Edwyn is very skilled at hypnotism and develops hypnotic techology for the Court of Owls to brainwash people into becoming Talons. *'Edmund Dorrance' is Maroni's replacement as crime boss of Gotham City. *'Brutus Dorrance' is Edmund's weak-willed and feeble son who wants to please his father. *'Humphrey Dumpler' is the Mayor of Gotham City. He aims to fix Gotham and cleanse it of crime, and works in order to try and expose the Court of Owls, becoming an ally of Batman. *'Joseph "Joe Chill" Chilton' is Alfred Pennyworth's original personality. Joseph was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Court of Owls into becoming a Talon in order to assassinate Thomas and Martha Wayne. Feeling sorry for their son Bruce, he becomes Alfred the butler and looks after Bruce. *'Arnold Wesker' is a criminal ventriloquist who seems to be attached to his puppet Scarface. *'Deacon Blackfire' is the founder of the Children of Lazarus, a cult dedicated to replacing all human life with the resurrected life created by Slaughter Swamp, which Deacon calls a Lazarus Pit. He seeks to cleanse the world, believing resurrected people to be a purer force of life. *'Maxine "Max" Blackfire' is Deacon Blackfire's daughter who believes her father to be God's human form, and seeks to accomplish her father's goal using any means possible. *'Commissioner James Gordon' is the police commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. *'Sarah Gordon' (née Essen) is James's wife who also works on the force, but falls victim to Joker's wrath. *'Jade "Cheshire" Nguyen' is a Talon working for the Court of Owls, who has the ability to turn invisible at will. Edwyn Jervis develops a crush on her.